The Way You Are (the sequel)
by ninanutter116116
Summary: Sequel "THE WAY YOU ARE" :: HoMin (YunHo x ChangMin) :: GENDERSWITCH :: Yang anti GS & anti HoMin tidak usah baca!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Way You Are (the sequel)**

**Chapter: 1 of ? **

**Pairing: HoMin ( YunHo x ChangMin )**

.**Warning: 18+, OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH for SOME UKEs, DLDR **

**.**

**Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti HoMin tidak usah baca !**

**.**

* * *

.

Changmin tidak tahu. Changmin _belum_ tahu.

Yunho menghela napas.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan ini mereka tinggal bersama. Changmin yang berprofesi sebagai dosen Matematika di sebuah perguruan tinggi mempunyai jadwal kerja di luar rumah. Sedangkan dirinya sebagai penulis cukup bekerja dari rumah.

Ketika pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin, Yunho menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak perlu pergi ke kantor dan sebagainya. Dirinya lebih banyak bekerja di depan laptopnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau di rumah, **_oppa._** Kan lumayan ada yang menjaga rumahku selama aku bekerja," ujar Changmin sewaktu Yunho mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. Ternyata Changmin bisa mengerti. Rupanya Changmin bukanlah **_yeoja_ **yang gengsian. Dia tidak masalah jika mempunyai _namjachingu_ yang bekerja dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, bukan setelan jas yang rapi. Yunho pun merasa lega.

Saat ini dia berada di dapur. Bukan dapurnya sendiri melainkan dapur apartemen Changmin. Saat ini masih jam setengah satu siang. Yunho baru saja selesai menyantap makan siang yang dimasaknya sendiri. Seolah berbagi tugas, jika pagi dan malam, Yunho-lah yang memasak karena Changmin bekerja di luar. Jika akhir pekan tiba, baru giliran Changmin yang memasak karena dia tidak ada jadwal mengajar di akhir pekan.

Selesai makan siang, Yunho mengeluarkan satu kaleng bir. Itu adalah merk kesukaan Changmin. Yunho menimbang-nimbang kaleng bir tersebut di tangannya tapi memutuskan untuk meletakkannya lagi di dalam kulkas. Dia tidak bisa minum bir lagi atau perutnya yang sensitif akan mengalami masalah. Dan jika dia sakit, bisa dipastikan Changmin akan marah besar.

**_Yeojachingu_**-nya itu pada dasarnya seorang yang pemalu. Tapi siapa sangka dia bisa bermulut tajam juga. Terutama jika berada dalam keadaan tertentu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Jika sedang marah, Changmin yang pemalu akan berubah menjadi Changmin yang ketus.

Dia akan mengomel panjang lebar.

Mata bambi-nya yang indah itu seolah menyala karena amarah.

Jika Changmin sudah marah seperti itu, Yunho akan diam.

Jika Changmin sudah selesai mengomel, Yunho akan memberinya segelas air minum karena Changmin pasti capek selesai mengomel.

Yeoja itu akan menghabiskan minumnya hingga habis.

Yunho pun bertanya, "Sudah selesai marahnya?"

Changmin menggerutu tidak jelas. Bibirnya manyun.

"Jika sudah selesai marahnya, aku akan menciummu."

Ini bukan pertanyaan. Ini adalah pernyataan. Yunho akan menarik pinggang ramping Changmin. Bibir mereka bertemu. Mulanya lembut. Lambat laun akan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali lagi. Changmin sudah tidak marah lagi. Mereka akan berlanjut ke kamar, ke sofa atau di mana saja.

Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingat _yeojachingu_-nya yang kadang kekanakan itu.

Dia melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Dapur Changmin. Benar-benar khas... Changmin. Meski dia sedang tidak ada di rumah, Yunho bisa merasakan kehangatan melingkupi hatinya tatkala mengingat Changmin.

Yunho mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam kantong celananya. Dompet adalah satu-satunya privasi yang masih bisa dimilikinya disini. Changmin tidak pernah membuka-bukanya. Yunho pun tidak pernah bertanya mengapa. Dia cukup menghargai privasi yang diberikan Changmin.

Yunho menarik selembar foto berwarna dari dalam dompetnya. Cukup lama dipandanginya sosok yang ada di foto tersebut.

"SeulGi, aku sudah mendapatkan penggantimu. Kau dengar itu?" Yunho seolah bertanya pada sosok di dalam foto.

Mantan istrinya.

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sept-17-2013**

Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah mendukung FF "The Way You Are" ini, bahkan meminta sequel :D

Di cerita sebelumnya, Yunho dan Changmin _**belum**_ menikah kok.

Untuk yang tanya tentang tinggi mereka, tetap sama seperti di _real life:_ Changmin tingginya 186 cm, Yunho 184 cm.

Tenang saja, untuk sequel ini juga tidak akan panjang dan berchapter-chapter seperti FF saya yang lain (lirik "Always You"). Untuk sequel ini kebanyakan saya akan membahas Yunho karena belum saya "kupas" di cerita sebelumnya.

Mohon dukungannya ya ^_^

**-Nina-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Way You Are [the sequel]**

**Chapter: 2**

**Pairing: HoMin ( YunHo x ChangMin )**

**Warning: OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH for SOME UKEs, DLDR**

**.**

**Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti HoMin tidak usah baca !**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** sebelum membaca sequel ini, ada baiknya membaca 'The Way You Are' supaya tidak bingung :)  
Bagian pertama chapter ini menceritakan sedikit masa lalu Yunho.

* * *

.

Yunho menarik selembar foto berwarna dari dalam dompetnya. Cukup lama dipandangnya sosok yang ada di foto tersebut.

"SeulGi, aku sudah mendapatkan penggantimu. Kau dengar itu?"

Yunho seolah bertanya pada sosok di dalam foto.

Mantan istrinya.

Changmin belum tahu jika Yunho pernah menikah. Dulu sekali, setelah lulus kuliah.

..

..

**~ Flashback POV ~**

.

Yunho kuliah di Fakultas Sastra sebuah Perguruan Tinggi di Seoul. Ketertarikannya akan dunia sastra bermula ketika masih kecil. Ibunya suka sekali mendongeng. Sapai usia delapan tahun, Yunho masih suka mendengarkan ibunya membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Setelah berusia lebih dari delapan tahun, Yunho lebih suka langsung tidur daripada mendengarkan dongeng ibunya karena dia lelah sepulang latihan taekwondo di sekolah.

Ketika SMP dan SMU, Yunho termasuk siswa yang biasa saja di sekolah meski selalu masuk ranking sepuluh besar di kelas. Lagi-lagi dia mengikuti klub taekwondo, klub yang tidak populer di kalangan teman-temanna. Dia juga masih mempelajari sastra sekaligus les bahasa asing sepulang sekolah.

.

Ketika berada di bangku kuliah, barulah dia sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan penampilan. Dia mulai rajin ke gym, rajin bercukur dan memperhatikan tatanan rambut dan bajunya. Hal ini tak lepas dari pengaruh sahabatnya yang juga teman sekelasnya, Donghae. Mereka selalu bersama-sama karena satu jurusan dan juga sama-sama tinggal di asrama kamus meski beda kamar.

Seperti saat ini. Yunho dan Donghae sedang berada di kelas. Jam kuliah sudah berakhir dan kelas tidak akan dipakai lagi sebelum pukul satu siang. Yunho berkumpul dengan beberapa orang temannya. Ada tiga orang namja dan empat orang yeoja yang bergabung bersamanya. Mereka semua duduk di kursi yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk setengah lingkaran. Merreka asyik berdiskusi sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan high heels di lantai. Kedelaan orang itu menghentikan diskusi mereka. Kepala-kepala mereka menoleh ke arah pintu kelas.

Di sana berdiri seorang gadis yang mengenakan high heels setinggi tujuh senti. Tubuhya yang tidak terlalu tinggi yang menyebabkan dia mengenakan sepatu setinggi itu. Rambutnya dipotong di bawah teliga dan berponi. Eyeliner yang diulaskannya di kelopak mata membuat bentuk matanya menjadi bulat. Benar-benar mirip boneka.

Dialah Bae Seulgi, salah satu primadona kampus. Orang tuanya memiliki beberapa franchise makanan yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Singkat cerita, dia cantik, kaya dan populer. Dan dia mengincar Jung Yunho.

Beberapa yeoja yang ada di dalam kelas itu mencibir, setengah iri dan setengah sebal atas keberuntungan yang dimiliki SeulGi. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mahasiswi perantauan yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa sehingga bisa kuliah di Seoul.

Donghae menyenggol Yunho yang sedang menunduk, menulis sesuatu di buku agendanya. "Pssttt..." bisik Donghae sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke depan pintu kelas. Yunho pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya SeulGi tersenyum ke arahnya. Sementara itu teman-teman Yunho yang namja berbisik _"lucky bastard"_ sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Temui dia di luar kelas saja," bisik Donghae ke telinga Yunho.

Yunho melepas kacmaata dan menaruhnya di saku kemejanya. "Hai," sapanya pada yeoja yang mengenakan rok selutut itu.

"Hai," jawab SeulGi sambil setengah tertunduk dan menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukannya ketika sedang gugup. "Ayo kita ke kantin saja," ajaknya pada namja bermata musang itu.

Mereka berdua pun berlalu menuju kantin Sastra yang tidak jauh dari situ.

.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil baki.

Bersama pengunjung kantin yang lain, mereka sedang berada di depan stand penjual makanan. Beberapa orang wanita yang mengenakan celemek dan topi putih sibuk melayani pembeli.

Di counter makanan terdapat berbagai pilihan makanan yang diletakkan dalam wadah-wadah beling ukuran besar. Menu-menu yang ada disitu kebanyakan mengandung karbohidrat misalnya saja nasi, spaghetti atau bubur kentang. Maklum, konsumen mereka adalah mahasiswa yang membutuhkan energi untuk menjalani perkuliahan dan berolahraga. Kampus mereka memang mempunyai fasiltas gym yang lumayan lengkap dan gratis sehingga mahasiswanya tidka perlu menjadi member gym di luar kampus.

Berbicara mengenai gym kampus, di tempat itulah SeulGi pertama kali melihat Yunho. Waktu itu dia sedang menunggu HyoMin, temannya, yang sedang berlatih di ruang gym wanita.

Gym kampus terletak di gedung serba guna berlantai tiga. Gym itu sendiri terbagi menjadi gym namja dan yeoja. Meski gratis alias tidak dipungut biaya, tapi mahasiswa mempunyai jadwal tertentu untuk memakai fasiltasnya. Tiap hari ada dua fakultas yang dijadwalkan untuk bisa mengunakannya. Kebetulan di kampus mereka cuma ada dua fakultas saja sehingga mereka mendapat giliran secara adil tiap minggunya. Fakultas Sastra tempat Yunho dan Fakultas Ekonomi tempat SeulGi mendapat jadwal pemakaian di hari yang sama.

.

Ketika pertama kali melihat Yunho, SeulGi melihatnya di ruang gym namja. Dia sedang berlatih angkat beban bersama namja yang diketahuinya bernama Lee Donghae. Waktu itu SeulGi sedang mondar mandir di lorong sambil menunggu HyoMin selesai berlatih. Ketika melihat Yunho, SeulGi langsung merasa tertarik. Namja itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana training. T-shirt yang basah oleh keringat menempel dengan ketat di tubuhnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan bernapas dengan berat. Kedua lengannya sibuk bergantian mengangkat barbel. Otot-ototnya yang bertonjolan tapi tidak berlebihan, terlihat lezat untuk dijilat. Hampor saja SeulGi meneteskan air liur jika saja HyoMin tidak segera datang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya HyoMin sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke ruang gym namja yang tertutup kaca being.

"E... ti... tidak kok. " SeulGi kelabakan ketika temannya memergokinya.

"Aahh~ " HyoMin pun paha. "Sekarang jadwal mahasiswa Sastra," seringainya sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangan ke ruang gym namja. Dia menyenggol lengan SeulGi. Yang disenggol, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ketahuan. Meski begitu, diam-diam SeulGi merasa tertarik.

"Anak Sastra jadwalnya selalu bersamaan dengan fakultas kita. Semingu sekal," tambah HyoMin tanpa ditanya. Diliriknya wajah yeoja temannya yang pura-pura cool mendengar info darinya.

"Ah jinjja?" tanya SeulGi pelan.

_'Tuh benar kan, dia tertarik juga,'_ batin HyoMin.

"Neee..." HyoMin mengambil napas. Berhenti bicara. Sengaja ingin melihat reaksi temannya.

Raut wajah SeulGi terlihat ragu sebelum bertanya. "Bisakah aku ikut work out mulai minggu depan?" tanyanya dengan wajah merah padam.

Minggu depannya SeulGi benar-benar mulai mengikuti latihan di gym yeoja. Tidak lupa curi-curi pandang ke arah tempat namja setelah selesai latihan. Diperhatikannya namja bermata musang itu selalu hadir dalam tiap sesi. SeulGi tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Karena bosan direcoki, akhirnya HyoMin mengenalkan SeulGi kepada Yunho. Dia minta tolong Donghae yang merupakan teman sekolahnya. _The rest was a history._

_._

_Here they are now..._

Setelah pendekatan selama empat bulan, mereka berpacaran. Sampai sekarang mereka sudah bersama selama lima bulan lamanya. Meski demikian, Yunho masih belum juga mengenalkan SelGi kepada teman-temannya. Ini yang kadang membuat yeoja itu sedikit resah. Apakah ada yang salah?

"Yunho-ah..." SeulGi mulai bicara ketika mereka berdua sudah mendapat tempat duduk di kantin. Untung saja mereka mendapat couple seat sehingga privasi terjamin.

SeulGi melihat namjachingu-nya sedang asyik melahap spaghetti dan sosis goreng yang sangat berminyak. Ewwww... Dia bergidik melihatnya. Junk food makanan rakyat kebanyakan. benar-benar beda dengan kondisi di rumahnya yang selalu menghidangkan makanan bercita rasa internasional. Maklum, kedua orang tua SeulGi sering bepergian ke luar negeri sehingga mempengaruhi cita rasa lidah mereka.

"Ne?" jawab Yunho dengan mulut penuh.

"Uh. Jangan bicara jika mulutmu sedang penuh makanan begitu." SeulGi memasang tampang jijik.

Yunho cepat-cepat menelan makanannya lalu mengelap bibirnya. Dia agak gugup dipandangi oleh tuan putri kaya raya yang sedang duduk di depannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan garpu yang dipakainya. Dia sudah selesai makan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi jus di depannya. "Sudah berapa lama kita jalan?"

_Deg._

Hati Yunho merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan ini. Jujur, Yunho memang tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan wanita. Sebelum bersama SeulGi, dia hanya pernah sekali berpacaran ketika berada di tahun pertama alias freshman. Menurut cerita teman-temanya, jika pacaramu bertanya sesuatu seperti ini, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan ada sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan.

Yunho menelan ludah sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Haruskah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga?" sergah SeulGi gusar.

Yunho terdiam. Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Emmm..." gumamnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Lima bulan?" ujarnya tidak yakin.

SeulGi melipat lengannya dan duduk bersandar di kursi. "Tuh kan. kau bahkan lupa."

"Iya, iya. Baru lima bulan," tambah Yunho cepat-cepat sambil mengelap dahinya yang sedikit bekeringat. Cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa minumannya yang tinggal setengah gelas. Sekarang dia memusatkan perhatian penuh kepada yeoja di depannya. "Ada apa, SeulGi-ah?" tanyanya pelan.

Kelihatannya yeojachingu-nya itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Selama berpacaran, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di asrama kampus tempatnya tinggal. Atau kadang mereka pergi ke mall atau ke cafe. Sealu seperti itu. Apakah SelGi bosan? Apakah dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, pikir Yunho yang masih belum bisa menebah ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Yeoja itu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Hanya saja, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku kepada teman-temanmu?" Ada sedikit rasa menuntut di dalamnya.

Yunho tertegun. Rupanya itu masalahnya. "Mmm, apakah itu menjadi masalah buatmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Yunho memandang SeulGi lekat-lekat. Sosoknya imut dan seperti boneka. Kulitnya halus dan terawat. Kuku yang dicat dan diberi manikur dengan rapi. Tas, baju dan sepatu yang selalu bermerek, paling tidak pasti mereknya adalah terkenal buatan dalam negeri.

Yunho sendiri hampir tidak percaya ketika gadis cantik dan kaya ini mengadakan pendekatan duluan kepadanya. Maksudnya, ada banyak namja yang lebih kaya daripada Yunho, kenapa yeoja ini memilihnya? SeulGi menanyakan nama dan jurusan yang ditempuhnya, nomor telepon, bahkan nomor kamarnya di asrama. Yunho pun tidak menolak. Dia menyukai gadis ini. Secara fisik dia tampak sempurna. SeulGi juga sangat pengertian, kerap membawakan makanan untuk Yunho di asrama, terutama jika akhir bulan.

.

Berpacaran dengan salah satu bintang kampus tentu menimbulkan kecemburuan di antara teman-temannya. Bukan kecemburuan serupa iri dan dengki, hanya kecemburuan mengapa yeojachingu mereka tidak secantik dan sekaya pacar Yunho. Yunho selalu bercanda bahwa dia menyelamatkan umat manusia di kehidupan yang lalu sehingga dia memperoleh karma baik di kehidupan sekarang.

Tentu saja Yunho tidak ingin mengenalkan SeulGi kepada teman-temannya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengajak yeojachingu-nya hang out atau sekedar mengobrol bersama mereka. Padahal yeojachingu teman-temannya juga sering bergabung bersama grup mereka. Tidak. Yunho tidak ingin melakukannya. Tiap bersama SeulGi, mereka hanya berdua saja, tidak pernah bersama teman-temannya. Yunho tidak ingin membaginya. Cukup gadis itu menjadi miliknya saja.

Minder dan sedikit malu. Itu yang dirasakan Yunho ketika mempunyai pacar yang lebih kaya.

.

"Kau kan pacarku, bukan pacar teman-temanku."

SeulGi mendengus. Yunho bersumpah baru kali ini dia melihat SeulGi berperilaku seperti itu. Selama ini SeulGi mempunyai manners yang baik.

"Aku... aku tidak suka kau perlakukan seolah-olah aku ini wanita lemah," aku SeulGi.

Yunho melotot karena kaget. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai wanita lemah," sanggahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkanku kepada teman-temanmu? Aku... aku juga ingin mendapat banyak teman." 'Teman yang bukan berasal dari kalangan orang kaya,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Matanya yang bening menatap Yunho. Sesungguhnya dia agak tersinggung ketika Yunho tidak kunjung mengenalkannya kepada teman-temannya. Mantan pacarnya dulu dengan bangga mengenalkannya kepada semua orang. Dan mantannya ini kaya. Sedangkan Yunho, mahasiswa dengan kantong pas-pasan, tidak memperkenalkannya kepada siapa pun.

Apa kurangnya dirinya? Dia cantik dan kaya. Itu sudah sangat bagus, bukan? SeulGi tidak akan mempermalukan Yunho.

Sebagai gadis yang biasa dipuja dan dipuji oleh banyak orang, sangat menyebalkan jika ada orang yang tidak mengenalmu. Sepanjang ingatan SeulGi, tidak ada hal yang memalukan dari dirinya. Cantik, kaya, mahasiswi populer pula. Yunho seharusnya bersyukur.

SeulGi tahu jika teman merupakan bagian penting dalam kehidupan seorang namja. Jika Yunho tidak mengenalkan dirinya kepada teman-temannya, berarti Yunho menganggapnya tidak penting? SeulGi semakin gusar akibat pemikirannya sendiri.

Yunho memandangnya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Akhir pekan ini kami ada acara di rumah Siwon. Kau bisa datang bersamaku."

.

Dia akhir pekan, Yunho bersama SeulGi menghadiri acara di rumah Choi Siwon, salah seorang teman Yunho. Siwon asli Seoul jadi dia tidak tinggal di asrama melainkan di rumahnya sendiri. Benar-benar rumahnya sendiri. Siwon tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya melainkan tinggal sendiri di rumah yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ke-20 dari orang tuanya.

SeulGi sangat senang karena Yunho memiliki teman yang kaya. Dia menyangka semua teman namjachingu-nya berasal dari keluarga 'biasa' saja.

Sepanjang acara, Yunho terlihat murung. Begitu juga ketika dia mengantar Seulgi pulang. Diam-diam Seulgi mengamati raut wajah namjachingu-nya.

Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan gerbang rumah orang tua SeulGi. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Seulgi yang pertama membuka suara. "Kau murung terus malam ini," ujarnya sambil membuka tutup clutch-nya, memainkannya.

Yunho masih terdiam.

_"Something wrong?"_ tanya Seulgi.

Yunho mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa kau sangat senang kuajak ke rumah Siwon tadi. Rumahnya memang besar dan mewah, tidak seperti asrama yang kutempati." Dicengkeramnya setir mobil erat-erat. Setengah kecewa, setengah merajuk.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang mampu Seulgi katakan. Dia tidak akan berbohong. Dia tidak akan memberikan alasan macam-macam. Toh yang dikatakan namja itu memang benar.

Dia merasa seperti sedang berada di rumah sendiri malam ini. Rumah besar, luas dan penuh cahaya. Kolam renag dihiasi banyak lilin mengambang. Pelayan dimana-mana sigap mengambil gelas-gelas kotor lalu diganti dengan gelas baru berisi sampany mahal.

Kondisi tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan asrama tempat Yunho tinggal. Kamar yang ditempatinya hanya merupakan ruangan berukuran empat kali lima meter yang berisi sebuah ranjang, sebuah lemari, sebuah kompor, dispenser, bak cuci piring. Padahal kamar Yunho adalah kamar terluas yang bisa didapat di asrama.

Sampai sekarang pun Yunho masih suka bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Seulgi mau dengan namja yang tidak kaya seperti dirinya? Yah, memang Yunho yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Tapi bukankah Seulgi yang mengadakan pendekatan duluan hingga akhirnya Yunho mengajaknya berpacaran? Yunho tidak pernah bertanya gadis itu mau bersamanya. Yunho takut jika Seulgi berubah pikiran. Oh no! Tidak setia tahun Yunho bisa berpacaran dengan gadis cantik dan kaya.

.

Yunho hanya menyimpan rasa penasarannya dalam hati hingga mereka berdua lulus kuliah. Sesudah wisuda dari Fakultas Sastra, Yunho mendapat pekerjaan di badan dunia yang mengurusi pangan untuk anak-anak. Yunho diterima karena dia bisa berbicara dalam beberapa bahasa: Korea, Inggris, Jepang dan Spanyol.

Mulanya Seulgi tidak setuju jika Yunho bekerja di badan dunia tersebut. Itu berarti Yunho akan pergi keliling dunia dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa kau banggakan. Tunggulah aku. Jika aku kembali, aku akan melamarmu." Seulgi pun tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Yunho menunda wajib militer yang harus dijalaninya. Dia bekerja di badan dunia itu sekitar dua tahun dan berstatus sebagai pekerja kontrak. Dia banyak bepergian sebagai tenaga penyuluh gizi untuk negara-negara berkembang di Asia dan Afrika.

Bepergian keliling dunia benar-benar membuka mata Yunho sebagai seorang manusia. Meski kehidupannya di Korea biasa saja, tapi masih jauh lebih baik daripada kondisi yang ditemukannya di negara-negara berkembang. Ini membuatnya bisa bersyukur dengan lebih baik.

Di sela-sela waktunya yang sempit, Yunho menemukan lagi _passion_-nya dalam bidang tulis menulis. Dia menuangkan pengalamannya ke dalam blog pribadi. Ketika ada waktu luang, ia mencoba menulis novel dan sudah menghasilkan dua buah novel. Ada penerbit di Korea yang mau menerbitkannya. Dia menabung seluruh royalti novelnya dan pendapatan lain yang sangat besar dari badan dunia tersebut. Yunho hidup sederhana seperti biasa. Bedanya, sekarang dia mempunyai rekening dengan isi delapan digit Won.

.

Pada umur dua puluh lima tahun, Yunho sudah selesai menjalankan dinas keluar negeri. Dia meminta supaya tidak lagi ditugaskan keluar negeri, hanya di Korea saja. Dia ingin melamar kekasihnya, Bae Seulgi.

Orang tua Seulgi sangat terkejut ketika Yunho menyatakan maksudnya untuk meminang putri tunggal mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka jika putrinya masih berhubungan dengan pemuda miskin itu.

Tentu saja mereka menolak keras. Putri mereka akan mereka jodohkan dengan putra rekan bisnis mereka. Tapi kedua orang tua Seulgi tidak berdaya dan terpaksa mengabulkan permintaan putri mereka ketika suatu hari mereka menemukan Seulgi tergeletak di kamar mandi dengan pergelangan tangan tersayat dan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Mereka terpaksa mengabulkan permintaannya dengan syarat Yunho dan Seulgi tidak boleh tinggal di rumah keluarga Bae setelah meniah. Seulgi harus ikut tinggal di rumah suaminya.

Setelah menikah, Yunho dan Seulgi tingal di apartemen sewaan yang dibayar Yunho dengan gaji bulanannya sebagai pegawai di badan dunia tersebut. Seulgi menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Mereka tidak mempunyai pembantu sehingga Seulgi-lah yang harus mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Memang Yunho membantunya tapi tetap saja Seulgi harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri jika Yunho kebetulan mendapat tugas keluar kota.

Bulan-bulan pertama, Seulgi masih betah dan mengerjakan semuanya dengan senang hati. Dia berpikir bahwa pernikahan bisa mengubah seseorang.

Tapi kepribadian memang tidak bisa bohong.

Seulgi lahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya. Sedari kecil dia dilingkupi kemewahan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang: tangannya kasar karena menggunakan body lotion merek lokal. Bajunya dibeli di mall sehingga model dan warnanya sama dengan orang lain. Dia tidak mempunyai berlian dan permata, hanya cincin dan gelang emas biasa. Mobil yang dikendarainya pun sangat biasa. Dia berhenti menjadi sosialita karena suaminya melarangnya untuk boros. Teman-temannya pun banyak yang menjauhinya karena penampilan Seulgi menjadi lebih sederhana daripada yang dulu.

Seulgi benar-benar merana dan merasa terasing dengan keterbatasan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Karena tidak tahan, dia pun menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Mereka malah senang karena putri mereka telah sadar, sadar bahwa Yunho tidak cocok dan tidak pantas bersanding dengan putri mereka yang terlahir kaya.

Suatu hari ketika Yunho pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh lelah sehabis bekerja, Seulgi sudah menunggunya dengan beberapa lembar berkas perceraian.

Dalam sebuah pernikahan, kadang cinta saja memang tidak cukup.

.

**~ End of flashback POV ~**

..

..

Yunho mengambil lighter yang ada di atas meja dapur. Changmin pasti mengomel jika tahu Yunho sering merokok jika dia tidak ada di rumah.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membakar foto Seulgi hingga habis tak bersisa.

**..**

**東方神起**

**..**

_All through my wandering years I've always said I was biding my time._  
_Alone in the dark I'd face my fears that no other heart would come to mine._  
_At first when he found me, it took me a while until I realised why I felt weak when he was around._  
_Why I could not speak when I looked in his eyes._  
_All this time I've been searching._  
_I was lost in my dream._  
_I never knew that this love could feel like heaven._

_-end_

_._

Changmin mengakhiri jurnal online-nya. Dia tersenyum puas mengingat hari-harinya sebulan terakhir. Di kampus, sepanjang hari dia selalu mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Yunho.

Hidup bersama Yunho bagaikan anugrah. Namja itu selalu memanjakannya. Bukan dalam artian memberinya barang-barang mewah, tapi lebih kepada memanjakan secara personal seperti membuatkan sarapan dan mengantar jemput ke kampus. Mana ada namja yang mau melakukan itu semua jika tidak diminta, atau bahkan dipaksa? Bahkan Yunho juga rela memijiti kaki Changmin jika dia sedang lelah.

Changmin sendiri tidak pernah meminta barang-barang mahal atau hadiah macam-macam kepada Yunho. Apalagi mengingat profesi namja itu sebagai penulis yang tentu saja tidak memperoleh bayaran rutin tiap bulan sepertinya. Dia bukan wanita (?) matre. Dia bisa memenuhi sendiri kebutuhannya.

Setelah sekian lama hidup sendiri, Changmin bersyukur Yunho hadir di sisinya... dan di tempat tidurnya.

Selalu ada yang menunggunya jika Changmin pulang ke rumah. Selalu ada yang melewatinya melewati akhir pekan yang biasanya sepi.

Pengetahuan Yunho juga lumayan luas. Mereka bisa mengobrol dan bertengkar tentang topik apa saja. Mulai dari kebijakan luar negeri pemerintah hingga soal sepele seperti warna sofa di ruang tamu Changmin yang menurut Yunho terlalu meriah.

Namja itu berhasil mengisi kekosongan hati Changmin dan menghangatkan dirinya di malam hari.

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

"Minnie, akhir-akhir ini wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah dan halus. Kau perawatan dimana?"

Victoria bertanya ketika mereka sedang makan di kantin kampus. Seperti biasa piring-piring memenuhi meja mereka. Changmin sendiri belum memberitahu tentang Yunho. Bahkan Vic sendiri juga belum tahu jika Changmin sudah putus dari Yoochun karena Changmin selama ini tidak pernah menjawab jika Vic iseng bertanya tentang Yoochun.

_'More and more sex, Vic.'_

"Yah, eh..." Changmin bingung menjawabnya. Dia mengunyah makan siangnya dengan gugup.

"Oh aku tahu! Mungkin klinik baru di daerah Myeongdong itu menawarkan produk bla... bla... bla..."

Vic mengoceh sendiri sementara Changmin makan sambil melamun. Berkubang dalam khayalannya sendiri.

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

Sepertinya 'rahasia' Changmin tidak berlangsung lama dan terbongkar juga.

Suatu hari di akhir pekan, Vic mengirim pesan ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Changmin. Vic yang merasa bosan di rumah, tiba-tiba mengirim pesan kepada Changmin secara spontan. Ini tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Mendadak saja. Toh Changmin juga jarang pergi kemana-mana di akhir pekan, pikir Victoria. Kalau tidak berbelanja ya biasanya ke salon. Tapi dua hal itu sudah dilakukannya bersama Vic kemarin, jadi tidak mungkin hari ini Changmin ke salaon atau berbelanja lagi.

Changmin tidak mengetahui pesan dari Vic karena sedang berada di kamar mandi. Vic pun berpikir jika Changmin ada di rumah tapi terlalu malas membalas pesannya. Dia langsung saja menuju ke apartemen sahabatnya. Sebuah pesan balasan diterima Vic ketika dirinya sudah berada di lift menuju ke lantai empat.

Ketika memencet bel, dia kaget sekali ketika yang membukakan pintu adalah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar dan memakai kacamata. Itu bukan Yoochun. Seingatnya Yoochun lebih kurus dari namja yang berdiri depan pintu. Wajah Yoochun juga lebih lembut dan lebih melankolis. Dia memang pernah bertemu dengan Yoochun sekali di rumah Changmin.

Namja yang berdiri di depannya ini lebih maskulin daripada Yoochun. Rahangnya tegas. Bibirnya berbentuk hati. Terlihat jelas ada bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tamu di depannya. "Ya?"

"Maaf, apakah ini benar rumah Shim Changmin?" tanya Vic bingung.

Dia bahkan mengira saat ini sedang salah alamat. Diam-diam matanya memandang kondisi ruang tamu yang ada di belakang punggung si namja. Masih tetap sama ketika dia kesini sebulan yang lalu. Foto Changmin juga ada di atas meja kecil di dekat televisi. Victoria sedikit menarik napas lega tapi dia penasaran dengan sosok yang membukakan pintu.

"Ah ya benar. Kau pasti Victoria?" tebak Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Changmin banyak bercerita tentangmu." Yunho menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Kali ini bertambah lebar dan tampaklah deretan gigi yang tertata rapi dan putih bagai mutiara.

"Oh ya?" Vic terlihat malu karena Changmin bercerita tentang dirinya kepada namja asing yang tidak dia kenal. Dalam hati dia mengingat untuk mengomeli Changmin nanti.

"Masuklah. Dia sedang di kamar."

"Ba... baik."

**.**

**東方神起**

**.  
**

Yunho memberi jalan supaya Vic bisa masuk. Ditutupnya pintu dan dipersilakannya Vic duduk. Vic masuk dengan ragu. Dirinya yang biasa seenaknya di apartemen Changmin sekarang menjadi lebih sopan karena ada namja tidak dikenal yang bersikap sebagai tuan rumah. Dia hanya duduk di ruang tamu layaknya tamu sesungguhnya. Padahal biasanya dia langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum atau camilan.

"Hai Vic. Kenalkan ini Yunho oppa." Changmin muncul di ruang tamu sambil memakai jaket dan syal. Musim gugur sudah mulai datang dan hawa dingin lebih sering bertiup.

Vic mengangguk. Karena Changmin memanggil Yunho sebagai oppa, otomatis Vic juga ikut memanggilnya oppa. "Annyeong oppa. Choneun Victoria imnida."

"Bahasa Korea-mu bagus sekali," puji Yunho yang sudah tahu jika Vic asli China. Yang dipuji terlihat malu.

"Dia memang sudah lama di Korea. Ayo kita berangkat Vic." Changmin merasa sebal karena Yunho memuji yeoja lain di depannya. Ditariknya tangan Vic begitu saja hingga Vic terpaksa berdiri dari sofa. Dia tidak memandang Yunho.

Namja itu menghela napas. "Changmin, apa kau tidak lupa sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Seperti guru yang sedang memarahi muridnya. Dia memandang Changmin lekat-lekat.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibir. Dia masih tidak mau memandang Yunho. Vic sampai menyenggol lengannya supaya dia mau menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Dengan enggan Changmin melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Victoria. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Yunho sambil melihat ke arah lain. Tetap tidak mau memandangnya.

Yunho segera memeluk pinggang Changmin. Changmin merasakan wajahnya memanas karena disitu ada Victoria. Vic yang juga merasa malu berpura-pura melihat ke mana saja asalkan tidak memandang pasangan yang melakukan adegan lovey dovey itu.

"Sebelum kau pergi, mana poppo untuk oppa, hmm?" Hidung Yunho menyentuh hidung Changmin. Matanya terpejam.

Changmin perlahan mendekat. "Jangan memuji wanita lain," desisnya. Dengan cepat dia memberikan ciuman kilat di pipi Yunho dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Namja itu memukul pelan bokong Changmin.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Dia mengantar mereka berdua hingga ke depan lorong lantas menutup pintu apartemen.

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

Di lift, Vic melirik Changmin dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak ditutupinya. "Siapa Yunho oppa itu?!" tuntutnya penasaran sambil meremas lengan Changmin. Untung saja disitu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Appo," keluh Changmin. Dia menampar tangan Victoria sehingga yeoja berambut panjang itu terpaksa melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Kau belum cerita apa pun padaku," tuntut Victoria tak sabar.

"Later. Kita cari makan dulu yuk. Aku lapar."

Victoria memutrar bola matanya. "Kapan kau tidak lapar, Min?"

"Jangan cerewet, Vic."

Mereka berdua mampir dulu ke food court yang ada di sebuah mall. Changmin menceritakan tentang hubungannya yang kandas dengan Yoochun dan dia sekarang berhubungan dengan Yunho.

Tapi Changmin mengelak ketika Vic bertanya tentang asal mula dia bertemu dengan namja bermata musang itu. Dia tetap menyimpan detil pertemuannya dengan Yunho di dalam hati saja. Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan jika dia bertemu dengan Yunho duluan sebelum bertemu Yoochun.

Changmin menyimpan bagian cerita di mana dia tidur duluan dengan Yunho sebelum benar-benar berpacaran dengannya. Victoria pasti akan menceramahinya jika dia tahu Changmin tidur dengan namja yang belum menjadi pacarnya.

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

"Oppa..."

"Ada apa, Manis?"

Changmin diam sambil semakin menyamankan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Mereka berdua sedang ada di atas ranjang, berpelukan berhadap-hadapan. Pagi ini matahari belum terbit tapi mereka berdua sama-sama sudah terbangun. Changmin memeluk namjachingu-nya erat-erat.

"Ada apa, Manis?" ulang Yunho penuh kasih. Dibelainya rambut Changmin yang panjang.

"Nanti malam ada resepsi anak Dekan kami. Semua dosen diundang," jawab Changmin sambil memejamkan mata. Masih mengantuk.

"Huh? Kenapa Minnie tidak bilang oppa?"

"Lupa," jawab Changmin malas. Apa ada bedanya jika Changmin memberitahunya pagi ini atau kemarin? Toh Yunho sepanjang hari di rumah saja, tidak kemana-mana. Beda dengan dirinya yang harus pulang kerja lebih awal jika ingin bersiap-siap menghadiri acara pernikahan. Belum lagi harus berdandan pula.

"Apa bedanya jika aku bilang kemarin atau sekarang?"

Changmin tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang berhadapan dengan namjachingu-nya. Sedikit mengerutkan kening.

Yunho memandang Changmin dalam-dalam. Buku-buku jarinya mengelus pipi Changmin yang tirus. Pipi yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai dosen itu terlihat memerah ketika ditatap sedemikian rupa. Apalagi wajah mereka pun sangat dekat. Hanya berjarak dua puluh senti saja.

"Tentu saja oppa harus tahu, Manis. Jadi oppa bisa mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu," tangan si namja tidak berhenti mengelus.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Giliran dia memencet hidung kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Jangan bilang oppa mau berdandan dulu."

"Tentu saja oppa harus berdandan. Cuma sebentar sih, tidak sepertimu."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal karena Yunho selalu menggodanya jika lama berdandan. Changmin menyibak selimut dan menurunkan kakinya yang panjang ke lantai. Diraihnya sebuah ikat rambut lalu digelungnya rambutnya yang panjang itu hingga ke atas kepala.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya oppa sudah harus siap jika aku pulang nanti," perintahnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Siap, seonsaengnim."

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

Yunho membetulkan kerah kemejanya sebelum turun dari mobil. Malam ini dirinya dan Changmin menghadiri pernikahan anak Dekan fakultas tempat Changmin mengajar. Ini kali kedua dia diajak Changmin menghadiri acara rekan kerja Changmin. Mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, mereka bergegas menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke ruangan tempat resepsi. Acara ini bertempat di salah satu hotel di Seoul.

Changmin mengenakan gaun dari bahan lembut yang melayang dan pas di tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing. Gaun itu terletak tiga puluh senti di atas lutut. Tidak lupa Changmin mengenakan high heels sepanjang tujuh senti. Secara keseluruhan penampilan Changmin menonjolkan kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang.

"Oppa aku mau ke restroom dulu," pamit Changmin sambil berbelok ke toilet wanita yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangan tempat acara diadakan.

"Oke. Aku tunggu di meja pendaftaran."

Setelah selesai touch-up, Changmin pun beranjak keluar. Karena sibuk menutup resleting clutch-nya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada orang hingga merek bertabrakan.

"Ah! Maaf!" jeritnya kecil ketika melihat seorang wanita tersenggol olehnya. Hampir saja wanita itu jatuh terduduk jika Changmin tidak memegang lengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Wanita itu memandang sosok Changmin yang menabraknya. _'Wanita ini tinggi sekali,'_ pikirnya. Dia sampai melongo. Kepalanya sendiri hanya mencapai sebatas dada Changmin saja.

"Changmin, sudah selesai?"

Yunho memanggil Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan toilet wanita. Baik Changmin maupun wanita itu menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Yunho?" tanya wanita itu.

"Seulgi?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya sambil memandang wanita yang ada di samping Changmin. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh maaf, anda siapa? Apakah anda teman Jung Yunho?" tanya Changmin. Meski merasa tidak sopan, tapi Changmin penasaran sehingga bertanya kepada wanita yang baru ditabraknya tadi.

Wanita itu diam sebelum menjawab. Dia memandang Changmin dari atas ke bawah. Mulai dari rambutnya yang disanggul rapi dan berponi, bahunya yang sempit dan feminin, tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi dan ramping bak model, hingga kakinya yang jenjang. Dalam hati dia merasa sedikit iri karena tubuhnya sendiri mungil, jika tidak dibilang pendek.

Sebagai sesama wanita, instingnya langsung bekerja. Dilihatnya jari manis Changmin. Tidak ada cincin. Entah kenapa ada sedikit kelegaan yang melingkupi. Wanita ini bukan istri Yunho.

"Saya Bae Seulgi. Saya... mantan istri Yunho."

Giliran Changmin yang terdiam.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

**Oct-14-2013**

**-Nina-**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Facebook: Summer Cassie**


End file.
